


Somewhere Quiet

by lili_th



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Lexie only wanted somewhere silent to read. Her brain wasn't ready for what she ended up finding.





	Somewhere Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Again, very short highschoolAU

Lexie was looking for a place to read, somewhere quiet where she could fill up her brain with usefull knowledge instead of letting it be clogged by toughts of upperclassman Sloan.

As she stepped behind the wall of the school building, leaves crunching beneath her feet, she heard a sound she most definitely did not expect out here. A half groan half moan much too loud for open air , even this far from the mass of students.

The girl felt her cheeks heat but curiosity didnt let her leave. She had to see. So she moved carefully, cringing at every little sound. As she rounded a tree very close to the wall another grunt made her freeze, shoulders up to her ears. She waited and then, when the sounds of panting began once again, she peeked around the corner.

Pressing her lips together to stop a gasp, eyes widening as she watched golden boy, star pupil Jackson Avery, his hands clutching wrists to the wall, his body crushed against the shorter muscular frame of troublemaker Alex Karev. The dark skinned boy moved slightly away, forehead touching Alex's with such loving tenderness she felt compeled to look away, strangely more embarassed by this than by the earlier heated make out session.

"Listen..." Jackson started, lids half closed. 

"Yeah?" Alex breathy voice, rough and weak, made Avery shiver in the warm air but Lexie's eyes were fixed on the way Karev's brown eyes tracked the taller boy's face, his own expression so unbelievably soft, so fond she could not have imagine the agressive boy was capable of it if she hadnt seen It with her own eyes. 

As Avery inclined his head closer still and opened his lips to speak, Lexie moved to leave them alone and of course, her heel crushed a twig, the noise damming in the silent atmosphere. So she did as her instincts told her and ran. By the time the boys disentangled themselves she was out of sight, running at full speed back to her classroom, her reading forgotten and the image of the boys imprinted on her brain, courtesy of her ever so reliable photographic memory.


End file.
